


"Go to bed, Julian."

by subspacecommunication (nattherat)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Drunken Flirting, Ficlet, Gen, Illustrated, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/subspacecommunication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has a few thoughts about Jadzia Dax, and in return she has a few words: "Go to bed, Julian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go to bed, Julian."

**Author's Note:**

> Contains my redesigned Trill, so may or may not be your cup of tea!

He had long since lost count of the hour by the time he saw her, and he wasn't sure which number drink he was on either.

_God, she was gorgeous._

Julian watched Jadzia from his table, watched as she glided into Quark's gracefully, and greeted the Ferenghi with a playful dip of her beautiful antennae. The case she carried with her was passed easily from limb to limb until she held it close to the top of her perfect long body, and Julian sighed. He studied the patterns he could see from his distance, as the ripple of her movement created an eternal wave of deep blues and purples. Not a single being on that space station could compare to Jadzia, Julian knew.

He took another gulp of the thick warm mint-coloured alcohol Quark had recommended. He'd forgotten the name, but he hadn't stopped having it. It was really exceptionally good.

Maybe not as good as Jadzia, but good.

Julian was following the curves of Jadzia's shape so closely, he only became aware of Quark gesturing at him once Jadzia followed his gaze. He gave a grin he hoped was devilish, and felt it spread even wider when the Trill nodded to Quark and began to swim over to him.

He arranged himself in an appealing manner, letting the folds of his skirt reveal a little, and leaning forwards to have the low cut of his top do the rest. The way she shimmered... it was something else. Her whole body glowed from inside her uniform it seemed, and _how he'd love_ to investigate for himself if that were true. Follow every purple marking on her body. He'd be at it for an eternity - which was fine with him.

“I know that look Julian.”

Oh, now he couldn't stop grinning at all. He licked his lips as she coiled around the table, lowering herself to his eye level. He drew his fingers over the top of his glass as he thought up something devastatingly flirtatious and alluring to say.

“That's the look of someone who has had too much.”

Julian blinked, the realisation that she hadn't come over to return any interest slowly dawning on him. He wished it hadn't, actually.

“Too much of that stuff, and you either end up in someone's bed you don't want to be in, or you end up mulling the sorrows of the universe over. Take it from somebody who knows from experience.”

Jadzia's antennae lowered in sympathy, and her cute mouth that he could only just see under them had curled into a smile. She pulled her case up onto the table, freeing her delicate limbs from the weight. Not for the first time, Julian found himself staring at the beautiful purple tips, knowing that given the opportunity he'd kiss each and every one of them.

“Go to bed, Julian.”

His gaze snapped up again, and _surely it was against some directive somewhere for someone to be so gorgeous as Jadzia was_. He finally found his voice, meeting the pearly-grey of her eyes.

“Come with me?”

He couldn't be blamed for trying, after all. Perhaps one day she would be interested in all he was sure he could do. Her head tilted to the side slightly, and her body uncoiled from the table. If he hadn't known Trill body language differed from humans, he would happily interpret her actions as considering his proposal.

“I'm serious Julian.”

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
